Recuerdos dolorosos
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: -papi, querías mucho a mi mami?-pregunto un pequeño... -no la quería…-hizo una pausa en la cual el pequeño volteo a ver rápidamente a su padre- la amaba, aun la amo... /Kakashi se enfrenta a las preguntas de su hijo acerca de su madre...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas(os), pues aqui ando de nuevo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrio durante la revision de mi proyecto de titulacion con mi asesor (lo que es no tener en nada productivo en que ocupar mi mente), espero les guste.

Dedico esta historia a las causantes, de que me guste esta pareja, como el escribir historias de ellos; Aire2409 (una de las causantes de mi gusto por esa pareja), Carisma266 (a quien me animo a escribir kakasaku) y RyUuZaKi-RoTh (que nos tiene muy abandonadas, porfis, ya actuliza! y en serio prueba las fresas con chocolate, te encantaran), quien no haya leido sus historias, que esperan leanlas, no se arrepentiran.

Pues por ahora los dejo con la historia

Ahh si!, casi lo olvido, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen para desgracia mia

-_bla bla bla_- dialogo

**"bla bla bla"** - pensamientos

(bla bla bla) - uno que otro comentario/pensamiento/intervencion necesario(a) de la autora que esperemos sean cada vez menores

* * *

Hola! pues la verdad se me ocurrio editar esta historia que debo de decir es mi favorita! espero les guste los arreglos que les hice.

* * *

.

.

.

RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

by

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 1

.

.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a bajar para esconderse en el horizonte, pintando no solo las nubes y el cielo con un tono naranja-rojizo al igual que iluminaba con tonalidades muy similares la arena de la playa.

Caminando por la orilla de la playa se veía a un hombre caminando de forma tranquila y calmada con un paso calmado, observando cómo delante de él un pequeño de cabello gris y rostro angelical se paraba esperando la llegada de la ola, solo permitiendo apenas se mojaran sus piecitos, aquel hombre observaba encantado aquella imagen, siempre que veía a su pequeño hijo de apenas 4 años, podía recordar los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con ella, los cuales guardaba celosamente como sus más grandes tesoros.

Y ante tales recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, su semblante reflejaba felicidad sin embargo ese sentimiento no duro mucho, sus felices recuerdos fueron sustituidos y su mente fue bombardeada por imágenes que le impregnaron una inmensa tristeza en aquellos ojos que ahora se perdían en la pronta caída del sol.

De pronto una pequeña mano tomando la suya, lo saco rápidamente de la melancolía en la que se había sumergido en cuestión de segundos y afianzándola de forma fuerte pero sin lastimar al pequeño en señal de gratitud, volvió su rostro hacia el pequeño quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos pintaba una gran curiosidad, en eso era tan parecido a su madre, siempre tan curiosa…

-_papi? - _menciono el pequeño peligris llamando la atencion de su padre.

-_que pasa? - _le dijo la tiempo que bajaba la vista para observarlo a los ojos y se diera cuenta que tenia sus total atencion como siempre.

-_papi, querías mucho a mi mami? - _le pregunto al tiempo que en su carita ser forma la curiosidad clasica en un pequeño.

El hombre voltea a ver a su hijo y comienza a caminar tomándolo de su manita para guiarlo.

-_no la quería…_-hizo una pausa en la cual el pequeño volteo a ver rápidamente a su padre-_ la amaba, aun la amo, incluso mas que antes -**"porque me dio lo que mas valioso en mi vida"**_– ante tales palabras en el rostro del niño se formo una gran sonrisa.

-_oye papi y mami era feliz cuando yo estaba dentro de ella?_-dijo el niño levantando la vista hacia su padre.

El hombre se detuvo y tomo a su hijo en brazos y siguió caminando, mientras recordaba para contarle a su hijo.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban un hombre peligris y una joven peli rosa acostados en la cama sin decirse nada, cubiertos por una sabana de seda de sus cinturas hacia abajo, ella tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre, junto con una mano que descansaba en bien formado abdomen de su acompañante, mientras que el con una mano acariciaba el cabello rosado y la espalda descubierta de la joven y con la otra la tenía en un fuerte abrazo por la cintura, mientras miraba el techo y disfrutaba de la paz de poder estar con la mujer que amaba.

La joven oía el acompasado latir del corazón del hombre, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz, por fin después de tanto sufrir, la vida le estaba entregando por fin todo aquello que hacia tanto añoraba, ahora estaba con el hombre que había sido su mentor cuando recién termino la academia, siempre la cuido y protegió durante las misiones, y de quien se enamoro con el trato diario y con ese aire de misterio, seguridad y protección que desprendía aquel hombre, a su esposo.

Si ahora el peli gris y la peli rosa, estaban casados, la noticia de su relación, fue una gran sorpresa para todos, en un principio sus amigos y demás personas se opusieron a su relación, sin embargo al ver a la joven tan feliz al lado del jounin, cambiaron de parecer y se decidieron a apoyar a la pareja, ahora ya llevaban algunos de meses desde que se habían casado y vivían su idilio de amor a todo lo que podían.

El silencio predominaba en la habitación en esos momentos, sin embargo a la peli rosa eso es algo que nunca le gusto.

-_Kakashi?_- se escucho la dulce voz de la peli rosa

-_mmm..?- _contesto (si es que a eso se le puede llamar respuesta).

-_me quieres?_- comenzando a hacer círculos con su mano sobre su abdomen.

-_no…_- la joven lo volteo a ver sorprendida, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, ante esto el hombre mejor siguió hablando- _no te quiero, porque te amo Sakura_- dicho esto la alegría a la joven.

-_y harías cualquier cosa por demostrármelo?_- dijo en un tono suave y a la vez sensual.

-_por su puesto princesa_- tragando saliva y comenzando a bajar su mano del cabello de la joven hacia su espalda y cada vez más abajo hasta…

…hasta que la joven se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, tomo una manta para cubrir su desnudez, dejando al hombre cubierto de su cintura para abajo tan solo con la sabana, una vez hecho se levanto, todo esto ante un hombre con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y con gran desilusión, sobre todo al ver que la mujer tomaba su ropa y se las lanzaba a la cara, estaba tomando aire para preguntar, pero la joven se le adelanto.

-_entonces podrías ir a traerme unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate?_- le dijo ahora acercándose, hasta sentarse en la cama.

-_ahora, Saku?, son las 3 de mañana en donde conseguiré fresas cubiertas de chocolate?_- le pregunto algo escéptico ante el pedido de su mujer.

-_mou… _- dijo haciendo un puchero-_… no habías dicho que harías cualquier cosa por demostrarme que me amas?_- dijo ahora bajando su rostro y haciendo que su flequillo cubra su mirada- _entonces… esto sig-nifica que en… en verdad no-no-no me quieres?_-dijo quebrándose mas su voz a cada palabra y comenzando a correr pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

El hombre rápidamente se acerco a ella.

-_Saku, te amo, eres la única mujer a la que he amado, y lo sabes, no llores mi niña que no me gusta verte llorar, se me parte el corazón, y también sabes que haría cualquier cosa por demostrarte cuanto de amo_- en verdad se sentía mal, había hecho llorar a su peli rosa, así que ahora trataba de reconfortarla con un abrazo.

-_entonces? Me traes los chocolates?_- dijo nuevamente, colocando la más tierna mirada que podía, aun con rastros de las lagrimas, lo cual la hacía verse tiernamente adorable.

-_está bien ahora mismo iré_ –dijo suspirando y tomando sus ropas para vestirse.

-_gracias Kakashi-kun_- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ya sin rastro de las lagrimas, cualquiera pensaría que en ningún momento hubiera estado triste, lo cual causo un gota resbalara sobre la nuca del peli gris.

Un rato mas tarde y recorrer la aldea en la búsqueda de lo pedido por su mujer, Kakashi volvía entrando por la ventana de la habitación, viendo a la peli rosa, dormida en medio de la cama, ahora ya vestida con pijama, se veía tan linda, tan tranquila, con cuidado se acerco hasta sentarse en la cama

-_Saku, amor, ya volví_- al oír la voz de su esposo la joven despertó viéndolo a un lado de ella, al verlo una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, el hombre bajo su máscara y se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro mirando los rosados labios de joven, quería besarlos y faltaba poco para hacerlo…

-_mis fresas!_-grito la joven y se movió rápido para tomar la bolsa que traía el jounin en su mano, haciendo que los labios del peli gris llegaran a la almohada.

Al no sentir a su mujer, gruño y rápidamente volteo a buscarla y la encontró feliz, sentada, con la bolsa con del encargo sobre sus piernas, una fresa en su mano, pequeñas marcas de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, y su rostro sumamente feliz, ante esa visión que más bien parecía una niña pequeña con una golosina que la gran kunoichi y medic-nin que era, toda su frustración desapareció y se dedico a observar a la joven, la cual se acurruco en el regazo de su amado mientras comía, se fue quedando dormida ante la atenta mirada del peli gris, que al verla dormir tan tranquila se dio cuenta que cada día amaba mas a la mujer, tomo la bolsa con las golosinas, la dejo en la mesa de noche, beso a su peli rosa la notando un peculiar sabor en sus labios a chocolate y fresas, eso lo incito en cierta forma, pero al verla dormir de forma tan tierna, prefirió optar por arroparla entre sus brazos para dormir con junto con ella.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde aquella noche en el que por petición de su linda y tierna mujer (y sobre todo nada chantajista) había salido en la búsqueda de tal bocadillo nocturno.

* * *

Para su desgracia no fue la única vez que paso, de hecho la peli rosa lo enviaba seguido en búsqueda de algún platillo que contuviera chocolate, últimamente se la pasaba comiendo chocolate casi todo el día.

En realidad no era lo único que había cambiado, notaba a su mujer distinta, bastante, sus senos estaban algo más grandes, y sus caderas, bueno considerando la cantidad de chocolate que comía al día, no se le hacía tan raro el incremento de volumen de su cuerpo, en algún momento se tenían que notar toda esa ingesta de calorías al día.

Pero eso no era todo lo que perturbaba al copy-nin durante su entrenamiento con sus adorados "niños" (si niños se les puede llamar a tres hombres, uno casado (Sai con Ino), uno comprometido (Naruto con Hinata) y el ultimo siendo el Casanova numero uno de la aldea (Sasuke con quien se deje), con los cuales hacia equipo) y por su puesto con el ANBU que normalmente lo suplía a él y ahora suplía a su adorada esposa que había pedido permiso a Tsunade para ausentarse del equipo, siendo precisamente lo que lo tenía tan perturbado, esa misma mañana el ANBU manejador del justu de madera había llegado con un pergamino informándole acerca de esa situación, lo que lo tenía más preocupado era que no decía la razón de su ausencia, razón por la cual, se encontraba desesperado porque el entrenamiento terminara para correr hacia su casa y poder hablar con su mujer.

Para su suerte una clásica pelea entre el rubio y el moreno, los obligo a parar, obligando a los otros dos del equipo a acompañar al Uzumaki y al Uchiha al hospital para que curaran sus heridas a la falta de la Haruno para ayudarlos, y con este pretexto salió directo a su casa, para ver su esposa.

Al llegar se encontró con una imagen que lo preocupo sobremanera haciendo que se olvidara por un momento de que ya no estarían en el mismo equipo, su niña, su princesa, su peli rosa, su amor, su mujer, estaba en la sala llorando, al verla opto por acercarse a ella y ver qué pasaba.

-_Saku, amor que tienes?_- pregunto con el tono más dulce que pudo, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón, abrazándola y apangándola a su pecho de forma protectora.

-_Kakashi, tengo miedo?_- la joven su hundió en el pecho de esposo, buscando sentirse mejor.

-_miedo? De que amor?_- al preguntar la joven solo se hundió mas en el pecho del jounin.

-_…_- la joven dudaba en responder y solo seguía llorando.

-_Saku, sabes que puedes decir, yo te protegeré, nada malo de pasara_- le decia el hombre con la intencion de su mujer le contara lo que le pasaba, si alguien la habia amenazado, lo mataria.

-_…y-yo yo…te-tengo miedo… de… de que… ya no me quieras y-y me-me dejes_- dijo bajando cada vez más el volumen de la voz, hasta terminar en un susurro el cual fue escuchado a pesar de todo por el ex - anbu, sorprendiéndolo.

-_Saku!, porque crees que no te amaría y sería capaz de dejarte? Que te hace pensar eso mi niña?, vamos explícame, porque sabes que te amo, más que a mi vida y me destroza el verte llorando_- limpiándose las lagrimas y separándose solo un poco de su escondite en el pecho del hombre.

-_es que… con el tiempo estaré gorda y fea… y-y se que así… así ya no te gustare y buscaras a una mujer bonita y de buen cuerpo y me dejaras sola_- dicho esto volvió a llorar y a esconderse en el pecho del hombre.

-_amor, ni aunque peses una tonelada te dejare, y escucha bien lo que te diré, para mí no existe ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi Sakura-chan _– con cada palabra acariciaba el cabello de la joven, sintiendo que cada vez los sollozos eran menores así como los espasmos que estos producían- _no tienes por qué preocuparte, y si es tu peso lo que te preocupa, eso se soluciona fácilmente, solo hay que dejar un poquito esos chocolates_- le dijo acercándose más al oído de su mujer para susurrarle algo mas-_…aunque sabes, conozco un muy buen ejercicio para quemar esas calorías que podrías llegar a tener_- dijo de forma sensual en el oído de su mujer, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo, haciéndola estremecer y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-_pero no soy yo la que quiere el chocolate_- dijo esto sentándose sobre las piernas del hombre y acurrucándose otra vez en el pecho, relajándose más al sentir los fuertes brazos de su pareja rodear sus hombros y su cintura apegándola más a el.

-_a no?, entonces quien?_- pregunto curioso y medio desconcertado por lo dicho por su mujer.

Tomando la mano que estaba en su cintura, guiándola hacia su vientre y haciendo que la moviera de forma circular sobre este.

-_él_- fue lo único que dijo, y el hombre abrió su ojo visible a todo lo que pudo al sentir un poco más duro de lo normal y levemente más abultado el vientre de la mujer.

-_Sakura!... no me digas… que-que… _-dijo volteando a ver el rostro de la joven por el cual nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a correr.

-_no estás enojado verdad?_- dijo viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_enojado?_- pregunto sorprendido- _Saku, amor, soy el hombre más feliz en el mundo_- tomándola en brazos y poniéndose de pie- _gracias, muchas gracias, te amo, te amo, te amo!_- grito dando vueltas con ella en brazos- _voy a ser papa!_- grito para después besar a su mujer, había comprendido porque ella se tenía que ausentar del equipo y más que nunca estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron de pura felicidad y desvelos. Felicidad porque compartieron la gran noticia con toda la aldea, el clan Hatake tendría un nuevo integrante, ante esto la peli rosa se convirtió en una mimada y consentida de primera, porque no la dejaban hacer casi nada, bueno quizás el hecho de que se sentía cansada y débil tenía algo que ver, y a pesar de que Kakashi se desvelaba mucho ya que siempre cumplía cada antojo por muy pequeño o extravagante que fuera, para él era poco para su amada y su hijo, ansiaba poder tenerlo en brazos, en verla a ella cargándolo o arrullándolo para dormir, todo era felicidad para la pareja Hatake-Haruno.

Durante el segundo trimestre se dedicaron a preparar la habitación del bebe, con ayuda de algunos de sus amigos, claro está, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Tenzou, estaban felices y no se diga de los demás novatos, la godaime, bueno ella aseguraba que aun era muy joven para ser abuela, pero estaba encantada.

Kakashi trataba de estar todo el tiempo con ella tratando de no dejarla sola, la verdad es que se veía más débil cada día, y eso le preocupaba, a pesar de ver que el vientre crecía y el bebe se movía, lo cual le gustaba poner su mano en el ya abultado vientre y sentir como se movía, no dejaba de preocuparlo.

Para finales de ese trimestre tomo la decisión de ir con la hokage a que la revisara, no es que no confiara en su esposa, sabía que era igual de buena o mejor de la sannin, y tampoco era que considerara ineficientes a los médicos del hospital, no, claro que no, solo que se quería asegurar de que todo estaba bien, con el bebe y le mandara unas vitaminas a Sakura para que estuviera mejor.

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato en silencio, la godaime se veía nerviosa y con algo de tristeza en su rostro, al frente de ella, el hijo del colmillo blanco se encontraba callado, con la cabeza baja y apretando sus puños que descansaban en sus rodillas, junto a él una peli rosa acariciando su gran vientre, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, levanto su mirada para ver a su maestra y a pesar de que en sus ojos había temor, también había una gran determinación.

-_los tendré_- ante esto el hombre alzo la vista para verla rápidamente.

-_no Sakura, no los tendrás_-respondió rápidamente.

-_no Kakashi, ya lo decidí, ellos deben de nacer_-viéndolo desafiantemente.

-_pero que no te das cuenta?, son ellos o tu?_-dijo elevando un poco la voz.

-_lo sé mejor que nadie y precisamente por eso quiero que nazcan_-contesto de la misma forma.

-_no, no lo permitiré!_-cada vez contestaba más fuerte, en su voz se oía la desesperación.

-_no Kakashi, ya tome una decisión, no pienso matar a mis hijos_- dijo con voz fuerte y determinada, que impacto por un momento a los presentes, pero no fue suficiente.

-_no Sakura, entiende, ahora estas débil, mas adelante podremos tener más hijos, en cuanto estés bien te podrás embarazar nuevamente_- trataba de calmarse, pero los nervios lo dominaban como nunca.

-_no Kakashi, el que no entiende eres tú, conociéndote, no me permitirás volver a embarazarme esta es nuestra única oportunidad_- en sus ojos seria la misma determinación, también tristeza, pero también había esperanza en su mirada.

-_no Sakura, entiende, no estoy dispuesto a perderte, por ellos!_-ahora si la desesperación de perder lo que más amaba se desbordo.

-_Kakashi, entiende, yo ya viví, he sido feliz, sobre todo desde que estoy junto a ti, tú, me has dado esa felicidad y quiero que ellos también vivan y sean felices, que tu estés ahí con ellos, cuidándolos, protegiéndolos y amándolos, como lo has hecho conmigo, ellos también tienen derecho, Kakashi, los amo y quiero que vivan, si los pierdo no sé si lo podre soportar y no quiero culparte de mi desdicha, te amo Kakashi y te prometo que no me dejare vencer, saldremos adelante por ellos_- le dijo tomando una de sus manos y colocándola sobre su vientre donde sintió a sus dos niños moverse y pedirle les permita estar con él, el hombre suspiro.

-_está bien_-volteando a ver a la rubia que observo todo silenciosamente-_Tsunade-sama, Sakura seguirá, no irrumpirá su embarazo, diganos que tenemos que hacer para que este llegue a su fin_- dijo y un par de veces su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

-_muy bien les diré entonces_- dijo viendo a la pareja con pena y dolor.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_papi?_-dijo el pequeño que traía en brazos sacándolo de sus tormentosos recuerdos

-_tu mama fue la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando supo que venias en camino_- dijo con un poco de pesar por lo que había vivido hace unos años, aun así no evito besar y abrazar a ese niño que a pesar de ser la viva imagen de él, lo hacía recordarla, tenía la mirada de ella, los mismos ojos jade llenos de vida

**"Ella quería lo mejor para ti, pero yo tenia tanto miedo de vivir lo mismo que mi padre, no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo, el crecer solo sin tu mama, perdóname hijo, perdoname por lo que intente hacer…"**

Esos fueron los pensamientos, del hombre que comenzó a andar con su hijo en brazos.

...

...

...

* * *

Bueno pues pirmero que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero que les guste y mi historia sea merecedora de algun comentario, si les gusto o no, si escribo cosas muy tristez, si mejor me dedico a otra cosa en lugar de escribir, o incluso como les gustaria el final, que por cierto sera en el siguiente capitulo, pero serai bueno que me comenten que les gustaria que pasara.

Para los que siguen "Razón de vida" esta semana hare todo lo posible por actualizar, y pues sigue en pie me digan que seria bueno publicar ese dia tambien, si un sasusaku, nejisaku, o un shinosaku, claro seria en one-shot, y claro gracias a los que ha leido y me han dejado algun comentario de esa historia, y claro tambien a que han leido "Tú" y "De la amistad al amor", graicas por animarme a continuar escribiendo.

Y pues si publique esta es porque no queria dejar pasar el tiempo y perder la inspiracion que llego de pronto, habia que aprovecharla ¿no lo creen, o ustedes que opinan?.

Saludos a todas(os), cuidense mucho, gracias por leer, y pronto subire el final. Ciao!

* * *

Como veran en realidad lo que modifique fue tan solo uno que otro error horrografico, perdon ortografico y de redaccion, ya saben error de dedo, espero ya este bien, si encuentran algo me avisan porfis.

Y tambien como mencione esta es mi historia favorita sin lugar a dudas, por eso la edito.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues heme aqui con el final de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, es un gusto que haya agradado la histotoria, y aun mas saber lo que opinan de ella.

Ahh si!, casi lo olvido, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen para desgracia mia

-_bla bla bla_- dialogo

**"bla bla bla"** - pensamientos

(bla bla bla) - uno que otro comentario/pensamiento/intervencion necesario(a) de la autora que esperemos sean cada vez menores

* * *

Pues si, este tambien "lo arregle", segun yo lo hice, aun asi ya saben sin encuentran aun algo, me avisan, please.

* * *

.

.

.

**RECUERDOS DOLOSOS**

_by _

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

En el capitulo anterior

_-papi?-dijo el pequeño que traía en brazos sacándolo de sus tormentosos recuerdos_

_-tu mama fue la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando supo que venias en camino- dijo con un poco de pesar por lo que había vivido hace unos años, aun así no evito besar y abrazar a ese niño que a pesar de ser la viva imagen de él, lo hacía recordarla, tenía la mirada de ella, los mismos ojos jade llenos de vida_

_**"Ella quería lo mejor para ti, pero yo tenia tanto miedo de vivir lo mismo que mi padre, no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo, el crecer solo sin tu mama, perdóname hijo, perdóname por lo que intente hacer…"**_

_Esos fueron los pensamientos, del hombre que comenzó a andar con su hijo en brazos._

* * *

Capitulo 2

.

No llevaban muchos pasos recorridos y los ojos del pequeñín se podían ver aun mas dudas que quería su figura paterna contestara, así que nuevamente término con el silencio.

-_oye papi? Y como fue cuando nací?_?- dijo con su mirada llena de curiosidad e inocencia.

El hombre nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos antes de responder, transportándose a aquellos tiempos.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK **

La hokage les había dado indicaciones muy precisas sobre las medidas que tenían que tomar para que el embarazo de la peli rosa llegara a su fin.

Después de ese día, se realizo una reunión en la casa de la pareja, donde asistieron todos sus amigos más cercanos, los novatos, los senseis, la hokage y su asistente.

En esa reunión se les informo de tan terrible situación, a algunos les costó creer tal cosa, pensaban que era una broma, sin embargo ver la tristeza marcada en Kakashi y la seriedad en el rostro de la hokage, les comenzó a hacer entender que todo era real.

Después de esto las preguntas y los argumentos para que Sakura detuviera su embarazo no se hicieron esperar, la cara de conmoción, tristeza y desesperación predominaron, en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes.

Sakura siempre les contesto de la misa forma son una sonrisa y las palabras.

-_yo ya viví, he conocido el amor,– _expresaba viendo a Kakashi_ - y tuve la dicha de conocer personas maravillosas a las que quiero y sé que me quieren igualmente, _- menciono observando ahora a todos los demás presentes -_ me lo han demostrado... siempre he estado lista para morir, desde que decidí ser una kunoichi, y por lo tanto siempre que querido que cuando termine sea protegiendo a quienes quiero, y ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo que representan mis hijos para mi, ¿acaso no creen que ellos tienen derecho a vivir? – _pregunto viendo caer lagrimas de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes _– se que para ustedes les es difícil comprender mi decisión, pero piensen que harían cualquiera de ustedes en mi lugar, díganme, se atreverían a matar al ser al que le están dando la vida, a aquel ser que vive dentro de ustedes, que se alimenta de ustedes, que se mueve haciéndoles saber que ahí está, que quiere vivir?, yo no me atrevo, así que por favor les pido, respeten mi decisión, saben que no la cambiare, ellos nacerán, y crecerán grandes y fuertes, serán grandes shinobis, los mejores, porque recibirán amor y cariño, porque quizás su mama no esté con ellos, pero estará su papa – _dijo mirando a Kakashi_ – su abuelita – _mirando a una Tsunade que dejaba las lagrimas cayeran sin detenerse_ – y muchos tíos y tías, -_dijo mirando a todos sus amigos y compañeros_ - dándole todo su amor, cariño y que no los dejaran solos ¿me lo prometen?, - _todos en medio de sus miradas de tristeza y lagrimas sonrieron _– pero sobre todo, les pido, les ruego, nunca los culpen de mi ausencia, porque no lo son, piensen que en ellos siempre estaré presente_ – y en ese momento su voz se volvió débil quebrándose, de sus lagrimas se escaparon lagrimas.

Rápidamente sus amigos y compañeros de equipo se movieron rápidamente hasta abrazarla (si Sasuke también) y demostrarle que no estaba sola, que cumplirían con su promesa, para así calmarla y dejara de llorar, sin ser mujeres sabían que eso no era bueno ni para ella ni los bebes, cuando se calmo dieron paso a sus amigas, Hinata, Ino y Tenten, y así uno a uno, fueron pasando a hacerle saber que cumplirían con su promesa.

Tantas emociones tenían ya algo cansada a la peli rosa, por lo que tendría que retirarse a descansar, no sin antes sus amigos le informaran, estarían con ellos ayudándolos y apoyándolos a partir de ese momento.

Una vez la peli rosa se fue a su habitación con ayuda de Shizune y Sasuke (si, porque el pelinegro quería ver, que la peli rosa llegara bien y cómoda a sus aposentos y sabia que Kakashi no estaba tan bien como aparentaba, y a pesar de todo lo que se sentía, Sasuke controlaba mejor que todos sus emociones) y estos volvieron, una serie de preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia la hokage, la cual contesto cada una de ellas, que por desgracia no eran tan alentadoras, sin más les explico la situación, y las medidas que podían se debían de tomar ante las circunstancias.

Dado lo difícil de la situación, se dieron cuenta que Kakashi por más que quisiera no podría solo, así que las mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudar, bueno ellas se encargarían de la alimentación de la peli rosa, no es que desconfiaran de Kakashi, pero bueno consideraban que los hombres eran malos cocinando, además querían ayudar.

En cuanto a los hombres, pues se ofrecieron con otro tipo de tareas, considerando que en algún momento el peli plata tendría que salir de misión, ellos acompañarían a la peli rosa, y bueno sin contar a los integrantes del equipo 7, los cuales adaptaron la casa y todo para hacer que la peli rosa estuviera lo más cómoda posible, además de comenzar a arreglar la recamara de los bebes nuevamente para darle una sorpresa a la peli rosa, pues tenian todo preparado para tan solo un niño y no dos.

* * *

Cuando los Hyuga visitaban a la peli rosa y los bebes se movían activaban su técnica ocular y le comentaban como se movían y como se veían, a lo que ella siempre sonreía feliz cada que le decían, que su chakra se sentía fuerte, que se veía que serian tan o más fuerte que ella, y a pesar de poder ver el sexo de los niños, tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decirle, pues ella les pidió, no le dijeran nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella cuando nacieran y los viera por primera y última vez.

Así pasaron los mese faltantes, con el temor aumentando en todos, la hokage iba una vez por semana a revisar a Sakura, para ver cómo iba y Shizune al menos cada tercer día la visitaba, durante esos meses, Tsunade, se había sumergido en libros de forma desesperada, trataba de buscar algo que la ayudara a salvar a su alumna, a su niña, a su hija, no podía, no, no se podía permitir perder otra vez a un ser querido, sin hacer nada por ayudar.

* * *

Y como todo no hay plazo que no llegue, el momento en el que los nuevos integrantes de la familia Hatake vinieran al mundo llego, ante el miedo y temor de todos.

Todos estuvieron ahí con ellos, como lo prometieron, no los abanderarían ahora, ni nunca, ni a Sakura, Kakashi y mucho menos a sus sobrinos.

Una adolorida Sakura, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, para reafirmarles que su decisión era la correcta, escuchando sus últimas palabras como eco en sus cabezas _**"todo saldrá bien, se los encargo"**_ e inmediatamente después escuchando la puerta cerrarse, todos viendo hacia esa puerta donde sabían que dos vidas iniciarían, pero que lamentablemente una muy importante para todos terminaría.

Dentro de la sala, se veían a varias de enfermeras, junto con la quinta hokage, Shizune e Ino, quienes apoyarían en todo momento durante el parto, Kakashi, quiso estar con ella, sabía que lo necesitaría, aunque no más que él, no quería perder ni un momento para estar con ella y para ella, el era su fuerza, además lo último que quería ver antes de irse era a él con sus hijos, así que aguantaría hasta ese momento.

-_Kakashi te amo, no lo olvides_ – dijo Sakura en medio del dolor de la contracción y presionando la mano del peli gris, para el cual el dolor de su mano, nunca se compararía con el dolor de su corazón, al saber que muy pronto su hermosa flor lo abandonaría.

-_Sakura el momento ha llegado, ya has dilatado lo suficiente_ – dijo posicionándose para entrar en labor de parto

El tiempo pasaba, solo se oían lo gritos de la hokage guiando a Sakura, a Ino y Shizune apoyándola y dándole palabras de aliento a una cada vez mas pálida peli rosa, Kakashi, seguía atento junto a Sakura.

Después de algún tiempo se escucho un grito de dolor de Sakura, seguido de un fuerte llanto y las voces de algunas de las mujeres presentes.

-_Sakura, es un niño, tienes un niño!_ – una leve sonrisa aprecio en el sudado y sumamente pálido rostro de Sakura.

De un momento a otro, la mano con la que Sakura se mantenía unida a Kakashi, perdió fuerza hasta soltarse, el peli gris, el cual veía a su recién nacido hijo, giro rápidamente a ver a su mujer, pero su vista no llego, se perdió horrorizada a un charco de sangre que se expandía rápidamente por el suelo de la sala, caía desde donde Sakura estaba.

-_rápido está perdiendo sangre, no hay tiempo, Sakura y el bebe están agotados, si no actuamos ya perderemos también al bebe!_ - grito la hokage.

A partir de ese momento el Hatake comenzó a ver cosas en cámara lenta, ya no ponía atención a nada.

-_rápido… Kakashi, sal ahora mismo!… Kakashi te he dicho que salgas!, largo ahora mismo!_- fue lo último que escucho, solo veía una imagen de la mujeres corriendo de un lado a otro, obstruyendo su visión hacia la peli rosa, esa imagen cada vez se hacía mas y mas lejana sin poder evitarlo, hasta que el blanco de la puerta fue lo último que vio, lo habían sacado de la sala.

Parado frente a la puerta, se quedo ahí sin entender, rápidamente fue rodeado por sus antiguos alumnos y algunos amigos, primero haciendo preguntas, pero al ver que no contestaba, fue tomando por Yamato y Sasuke, cada uno tomandolo por uno de sus hombros, alejandolo unos pasos de la puerta cerca los asientos de la sala de espera.

Ya un poco alejado de la puerta, el hombre que siempre había sido considerado como el shinobi mas fuerte y temerario, quien en su momento fue el ninja perfecto sin sentimientos, se dejo caer al piso, lleno de dolor, derramando lagrimas y con la vista perdida, porque su vida se estaba desmoronado frente a sus ojos.

En apenas un susurro, lograron escuchar las dolorosas palabras que atormentaban al peli gris – _ella y el bebe están mal, quizás los dos…_ - apenas si se lograron oír sus palabras, con eso entendieron su actitud.

Ante el temor y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba, Hinata activo con sumo cuidado su byakugan, y lo que vio la hizo temblar, inmediatamente desactivo su técnica y una mano se poso en su hombro, volteo a ver a la persona encontrándose con una mirada de dolor de Neji, quien solo negó con su cabeza, a lo que ella entendió que era mejor no decir nada de lo que acababa de ver.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, el copy-nin, seguía igual, en el piso con la mirada perdida ahora en el piso, otros estaban sentados en la sala, con la desesperación marcada en el rostro, algunos mas se encontraban recargados en la pared.

De un momento a otro sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido, de forma rápida, todos los presentes sintieron un fuerte chakra, muy conocido por todos, junto con un olor a cerezo que inundo la sala de espera donde estaban todos, no fueron más de un par de segundos, en los que todos rápidamente levantaron su mirada hacia esa puerta blanca, Kakashi rápidamente se puso de pie. La incertidumbre y desesperación creció cuando la presencia desapareció. Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron, donde nadie quito la vista de esa puerta.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a tres mujeres que salían primero una morena que corrió a los brazos de Yamato el cual sin más la abrazo, después Ino, la cual ya no detenía sus lagrimas, dejandolas visibles a todos, buscando el apoyo de sus esposo fue hacia él y se enterró en su pecho a llorar con más intensidad. Al ver al par de mujeres, todos imaginaron lo que había pasado, los habían perdido.

Kakashi al ver a Tsunade salir con el rastro de lágrimas y cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita, lo entendió, no solo la perdió a ella, sino también a uno de sus hijos. Y es que no lo podía creer aun, el mismo día había perdido a dos de sus tesoros más valiosos, que había en su vida.

-_ella… ellos…s-so-solo él?_ –palabras prácticamente sueltas salieron de su boca, su mente no pudo formular sus preguntas de forma correcta, y aunque hubiese podido, de su boca no habrían salido, no sabria como decir que ella, Sakura, su Sakura, ya no estaba con ellos y que parte de su esfuerzo fue en vano, porque su otro hijo también había muerto…

-_Kakashi…_ – escucho la voz de la quinta, llamando no solo así su atención, sino la de todos los presentes.

La hokage se acerco hasta Kakashi extendiéndole el pequeño bulto, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, con sumo cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos, al observarlo no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas junto con un pensamiento _**"no amor, tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano, y no te has ido, estas aquí conmigo, con él, en el…"**_

-_Sakumo_ – se escucho a Kakashi murmurar, antes de afianzar al pequeño a su pecho, llevaría el nombre que ella había escogido…

...

...

...

...

...

...

**FIN**

...

...

...

**FLASH BACK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente fue sacado de sus recuerdos, solo que esta vez no fueron con palabras, sino por una pequeña cabecita de cabello gris apoyándose en su hombro.

-_papi… _- susurro, seguido de un bostezo.

-_fue el día más feliz de mi vida… _- dijo, dejando caer una lagrima que su hijo no logro ver.

-_Sakumoo!... papi!_ – grito una pequeña de 4 años también, rápidamente el pequeño peli gris se despertó buscando aquella voz tan conocida por el.

-_no grites Aiko!_ –Dijo el niño con un poco de molestia en su voz – _para que tanto escándalo?_

Ante el comentario la pequeña de cabello rosa y ojos de un color verde oscuro, hizo una mueca de molestia, ante lo cual el hombre bajo al pequeño, al estar juntos, se podía ver que la niña media unos centímetros menos que el niño, al ver la pequeña a su hermano en el piso la pequeña se acerco hasta su padre.

-_papi, porque tardaron tanto?_- dijo con dulce y tierna voz, alzando sus bracitos dándole a entender al hombre que la cargara, cosa que con una sonrisa hizo.

-_es que ya veníamos, cuando un gato negro se cruzo y nosotros…_- contesto rápido el pequeño las interrogantes de su hermana.

-_mentiroso!_ – interrumpió con un grito que marcaba la molestia que sentía y siendo bajado por su padre hasta estar junto con su hermano.

El par de pequeños comenzaron a discutir, el hombre solo los observaba detenidamente, dando gracias mil y un veces a la vida, por permitirle tener a sus dos hijos con él, si bien habían sido momentos muy difíciles, desde el embarazo hasta el momento de su nacimiento, sobre todo porque Aiko, su niña, su princesa, estuvo a punto de morir, estaba muy débil cuando nació y tuvo que pasar varias semanas en incubadora por lo débil que estaba, pero eso ya no importaba porque la tenia ahí con él, porque los tenia, a sus dos hijos vivos y sanos.

Observando el cielo y agradeciendo a la vida por dejar junto a él, lo más amaba en el mundo, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, solo que esta vez, fueron secadas por una cálida mano, que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-_vamos Kakashi, nos están esperando, bueno a los festejados_ – volteando a ver a los pequeños – _niños, ya llegaron sus primos y sus tíos, y les tienen una sorpresa, vamos rápido_ – dicho esto los niños se echaron a correr tomados de la mano, hacia una bella casa cerca de la playa, que se veía metros adelante, donde luces encendidas se veían y una serie de voces alegres se escuchaban.

La mujer se volteo a ver al hombre, encontrando aun marcas de sus lagrimas y la melancolía marcada en el.

-_Kakashi no te atormentes mas con esos recuerdos dolorosos, aquí estamos Sakumo, Aiko y yo, junto a ti, contigo_- le dijo la joven mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade, llenos de vida y amor

-_ sabes? No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, fui un idiota al pensar en irrumpir el embarazo, pude haberlos perdido a los tres_ – dijo mirándola.

-_ pero no fue así, aquí estamos los tres contigo, y aunque Aiko y yo lo pasamos mal valió la pena_- dijo mirándolo y volteando a ver a los pequeños que iban llegando a la casa.

-_ pensé que moriría cuando la quinta salió con Sakumo en brazos y Shizune e Ino lloraban, nadie dijo nada hasta después_ – le menciono el peli gris a la mujer que tenia frente a él, mirándola a los ojos.

-_fue muy difícil, todo, pero como te prometí todo saldría bien, salvaron a Aiko y a mí también_ – dijo mirándolo seria y después colocando una sonrisa en sus labios – _o que creías que le dejaría el camino libre a anko?, eso jamás!_ – Dijo besando al hombre – _sabes que te amo demasiado como para dejarte en manos de alguien más, soy muy celosa y posesiva._

-_eso sería imposible para mí solo existen dos mujeres en mi vida_ – expreso colocando la espalda de su esposa sobre su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura y comenzando a caminar a la casa.

-_mas te vale, además sabes que ahora estoy muy bien, mejor que antes, gracias a tus cuidados y a los de nuestros amigos, estoy completamente sana, espera…, como que dos?_-pregunto volteando a verlo con un poco de molestia marcada en su voz y rostro.

-_si, lo sé, gracias a kami que estas completamente bien, sana, mejor que nunca y si, si dos, mi princesita, Aiko, y mi amor, mi Sakura-chan_ – dijo besando a su mujer.

-_ mas te vale Hatake _– expreso como amenaza.

El hombre sonrió y tomo a la mujer en brazos para empezar a caminar, puesto que se habían tardado ya mucho y lo estarían esperando.

-_Kakashi?_- le llamo nuevamente.

-_mmm…?_ - le "respondió".

-_ quiero fresas con chocolate, me traes unas?_- dijo viéndolo a los ojos con mirada esa mirada tierna que lo obligaba a obedecer, y que le recordaba algo, solo que ahora sabia que todo estaría bien, que nada se repetiría, porque ahora todo estaría bien, todo sería diferente que atrás quedaban esos recuerdos dolorosos, que ahora serian reemplazados por unos felices y alegres, junto a su mujer a sus dos hijos y al nuevo integrante de la familia.

...

...

...

**FIN (ahora si)**

* * *

Hola!, no pensaron que seria tan maldita, verdad? como creen que iba matar a saku, ya saben que es mi personaje favorito, asi que no seria capaz de matarla, ademas dejar huerfano a sakumo no tengo corazon, ademas eso de matar a aiko, menos, bueno pues espero que haya sido de su agrado y meresca algun review ¿verdad?

saludos a todas(os) gracias por leer, hasta pronto.

* * *

Como lo mencione antes, tan solo fueron pequeños cambios en realidad imperceptibles algunos, algun punto, una coma, cosas asi.

Se que algunas me pidieron un epilogo de esta historia y la verdad es que le he dado mil vueltas y nada mas no se me ocurre nada, ademas confieso que me gusto asi tal como quedo la historia, por algo es mi favorita, por eso cuando la escribi jamas pense en hacerle uno y por eso no lo hare, lamento no poder cumplirles con esa parte pero por un lado prefiero que la historia quede asi y sean ustedes quienes decidan como seran esos recuerdos de ahora en adelante.

Pues mil gracias a quienes leyeron por primera vez esta historia y tambien a quienes la re-leyeron, mil gracias a todas.


End file.
